


Put Out to Pasture

by SuperFerret



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Retirement, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond does a little digging to try and manipulate his personnel file in a secure part of the MI6 computer system. When he gets caught, M makes a wager for him to keep his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you know why you’re here, 007?”

James Bond sat opposite M’s desk reeking of insolence and incredulity. He knew exactly why he was there but it wouldn’t make this meeting any easier. She could look at him like an impudent schoolboy all she liked but he wouldn’t break.

“No,” he pouted. M’s steely glare bored into him so he offered a perfunctory, “Ma’am.”

“You were caught hacking into MI6’s computer system. That was not appropriate behaviour; you’ve been here long enough. The only reason you’re chatting to _me_ rather than being interrogated by Ronson is because your track record does not belay you as a traitor.”

James scoffed at Ronson’s name. Ronson was a competent enough agent but when it came to interrogation he was much more comfortable sticking to the official guidelines. James never got on well with him for some reason.

“That man couldn’t squeeze a French fry out of a happy meal.”

“Yes, well, it was thought I might exercise better control over you,” she said coldly. “We’ll soon find out if their assumptions are correct. Would you mind explaining what you were doing accessing the private details of our highest grade Intelligence Officers?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied lamely. Honestly, there was nothing she could do that would be worse than Ronson. She could crack out a whip and spank the information out of him but that was really more of a pleasure than a punishment. He was trained for extreme torture, the height of pain, and psychological warfare but if she wanted to hear “no comment” repeated to her all afternoon then that was exactly what he’d say.

“Were you trying to harvest details for a rival organisation?”

James rolled his eyes and made no effort to hide it from her. She knew he wasn’t a traitor. If anything he was more trusted than the entire Service put together and M had never forgotten that before. He said nothing.

“No, I didn’t think you were either,” she explained. “But certain questions must be asked. Did you intend to sell what you gathered? Do we not pay you enough?”

“No comment,” he sighed. This whole ritual was worthy of sending him to sleep. There were so many other things he could be doing with his time, much better things. Fuck, Moneypenny was gagging for it right outside, even M herself had a certain fuckability about her, but James was stuck wading through red tape inside M’s office.

“I happen to know exactly what you were doing and why. This will be your last chance to confess before matters escalate,” she warned.

She probably didn’t know anything and was trying to bait it out of him. Such a schoolgirl thing to do: _I know something you don’t know…_ It was obvious, on the nose and frankly laughable. If this was how MI6 interrogated terrorists then it’s no wonder the country was still at risk. It was about as threatening as a damp rat. James drifted his eyes down towards her chest to fully emphasise just how bored he was. He discovered an unintentional flair of desire as he gazed at them, they were nothing short of juicy, but the scolding continued.

“Very well.” M closed the file she had open on her desk, clasped her hands on top of it and waited for him to look directly at her again. “You hacked into your own personnel file in order to change your year of birth from 1968 to 1969, which would make you nearly forty-four, not forty-five.”

“Mmhhmm,” he grunted. He remained passive although his mind surged with _shit, the game is up._

“Forty-five is the mandatory retirement age for a double-oh, as well you know. It appears you’d rather breach security than deal with this like an adult.”

“If I’m an adult, what does that make you? Prehistoric?” he jeered.

M was having none of his talk and didn’t even flinch.

“If you kept your mouth shut you may realise that I have not yet fired you, downgraded you, or put you out to pasture.”

“ _Yet_ ,” he repeated. He’d seen it happen too many times and had no intention of receiving an honourable discharge. A double-oh hit the limit and was told to clear off and go back to their family with some sort of military award in their back pocket. MI6 was his family. If he was going then he’d go in a blaze of glory. Literally.

“I was asked by the powers that be what to do with you,” she claimed. M surveyed him and looked his body up and down. “Your exploits have not gone unnoticed by those higher up and they feel it would be a shame to lose such an asset to our country.”

A flame of hope flickered inside him that said he might not be sent home to rot after all. It was a brief hope. Their solution was probably to let him train new recruits or oversee others on active service, neither of which he had any intention of doing. Let him hunt and then he could end his life on his own terms rather than giving it up to bureaucracy.

“You’re being permitted an extra year in the field,” she smirked. “Providing-“

“Really? That’s fucking fantastic, M. Seriously, thank you.” He had forgotten to be seething and irritating. The world had been taken off of his shoulders. “I could kiss you!”

“Providing,” she continued, smirking, “that you undergo new physical and psychological evaluations and prove that your standard is nothing less than perfect. You will need at least 90% in every test in order to pass.”

“But that’s ridiculous,” he cried. “I’ve never needed scores like that before.” He had gotten up from his chair and was leaning over her desk to shout at her. It made him more threatening but also gave him a great view down her cleavage.

“The stakes are higher. If this is what you want, show me how much you want it.”

“You have no idea,” he sneered, shaking his head. He would quite happily bury his head in her distracting breasts but somehow he didn’t think that was what she meant. He was still a little light headed from being told he could stay an extra year, which was completely unheard of in his profession.

“Actually,” M began, “I think I do.” She squeezed her arms together a little tighter, which pushed up her glowing chest and he had no choice but to glare at them. “If you can make me come with just your hands then I’ll lower the pass mark to 80%.”

“70%,” he wagered, “and I do it without touching you at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

“If you could do that I’d make it 40,” she scoffed.

“Deal.”

_Bugger_ , she’d said that out loud. Then again, she’d be thoroughly impressed if he really could make her come without even touching her. She hadn’t had an orgasm in months owing to widowhood and a general lack of interest. She wasn’t interested in sex and sex wasn’t interested in her and that would make this game much more difficult for him. It’s about time she found out if sex with James Bond was worth dying for.

“What are you waiting for, a starter pistol?”

James was surveying her body, clinically scheduling every move he was about to make. She’d never been looked at like that before, like he was fucking her with his eyes. She was no more than a stuffy accountant and was casually looked over in favour of younger, hotter models. So this was new but that didn’t make it uncomfortable.

“No, I’m sorry,” he chuckled, looking down at the ground with a blushing grin. “I’m still in awe at what I’ve been allowed to do.”

Oh he’s good, she thought. Submissive, pliant, grateful; he had decided that this would be the best way to get into her knickers and the prickling heat in her belly told her that he may be completely right.

“You’re a very beautiful woman, M,” he assured her. 

“I’m an old lady,” she said simply. He wouldn’t care if she believed him or not but she stored the compliment away to fool herself with later if needed.

“No, I mean,” he got up and sat on the edge of her desk, “beauty is transcendent. Your eyes are full of that iron will that keeps us men alive.” He extended his hand towards her face and ghosted it in front of her cheek as if stroking across it and yet as much as she could feel his warmth, he didn’t touch her. Her skin tingled beneath where his hand was. “You know how to get what you want, you don’t hold many regrets and your confidence is infectious.”

He put his hands on his knees and regarded her closely. “Someone’s a very lucky man to have you.”

He must have known how lonely she was or he wouldn’t have known which button to push. It caught her attention, which was no doubt his intention.

“I hope he appreciates you and makes love to you. I hope he lavishes attention to every inch of your body and understands what a jewel you are,” he muttered barely more than a whisper. “I’m not sure anyone could resist loving you.”

He raked his eyes across the small amount of flesh she had on display. “I could spend all day making sure you get all of the attention you deserve.”

“I’d start with your neck: hold you close to me and bury my head into your shoulder, kissing up the vein to your ear.” He stroked his finger up his own neck and looked at her body so she could see exactly what he meant. When she believed she could feel it too she mentally shook herself. He wasn’t touching her. It was all in her head.

“I’d have a cheeky nibble,” he smiled, “but then I’d slowly trail kisses along your jaw,” his finger followed as he spoke, “until I reached those incandescent lips of yours.” 

His fingertip outlined his lips twice as he continued to stare at M’s.

“What I’ve imagined those lips doing…” he hummed. “They scold me and mould me, but I bet they could teach me a thing or two, couldn’t they?”

M was gazing at his lips now, wondering why they weren’t kissing her. Given his reputation, it was him that would probably be teaching her. That was the idea, anyway. He was enchanting so it was no wonder he tumbled into bed with so many different people. It was so mesmerising because she actually believed the rubbish he came out with.

“Then my hands would begin to wander,” he continued, “much like yours want to right now. You know I’m very good with my hands. I’d run my hands down your back and pull you closer to me so you could feel my stiff cock pressing against you.”

She was foolish enough to flicker a glance down to his crotch and saw the ever growing erection trying to push its way out of his trousers. Her belly swooped with desire and she clenched her cheeks to try and surreptitiously ease the ache.

“I’d want to lay you down on my bed and take off all of your clothes so I could admire your form. And when I’ve had my fill, although I’m not sure I ever could, I’d rest my head between your thighs and make you feel alive.”

M released her breath and pictured his scenario. It was definitely an inviting one. 

“God, if you don’t touch yourself soon then I will,” he snapped. “I want to be the one with my fingers stroking your silky folds before burying them inside you. I’d make you so wet and make you come at least once to prepare you before I made love to you. Would you like that?”

M squirmed in her seat but made no motion to answer. 

“Ah fuck, fine, I can’t help it,” he whined. He unzipped his trousers and wrestled his cock out so he could slowly fist himself. “I want to know what you taste like and know what sounds you make when you’re all excited. Mostly I want to be the one doing that to you.”

The sight of him fisting his own cock sent shockwaves through her body until her pussy, which had been absent for so long, finally reared its acknowledgement of the situation. She’d very much like to find out if he gave as good as he said. It was no use. With James’ eyes on her hands, she undid her trousers and slid her hand down below over her knickers. 

“I’d love to lay on top of you with all my weight and slide my cock inside you until that moment of fulfilment and satisfaction. I’d kiss you and tell you it’s alright and gradually pull myself back-“ he rubbed himself more firmly “-fuck- before starting a steady rhythm and thrusting into you. I’d bet you’d be so warm and tight.”

They spent a few moments watching each other masturbate, feeling the tension grow. She hadn’t forgotten what to do even if it had been a while. She didn’t remember it ever feeling this good.

“What else?” she muttered, desperate for more.

“You’d roll me over and ride me with one hand rubbing against your clit until you came. I’d lay there and grab your hips, forcing you onto me through every wave of pleasure until you cried my name. Only then would I be able to chase my own release.”

She threw back her head and closed her eyes, her fingers still circling her clit over her underwear. _He’d make sure she came first_ ; that had never happened. This single act was the most touching. She dared to push her knickers to one side and press a finger against her sex, which she’d never done before.

“Fuck, M, I’m going to come before you do. I can’t; you have to be first. Please come for me.”

She’d completely forgotten about their little arrangement and ignored every voice that said no until she was breathing faster and rubbing harder. It wasn’t very long, and it wasn’t very strong, but her erratic breathing and cream covered finger told James everything he needed to know. She relaxed through every hit of pleasure but once the orgasm was over she removed her finger and felt the doubtful thoughts return.

She was full of questions. Would he stop now? Would he be able to switch off now he had his prize? How had he managed to do that to her? What did he taste like? What did _she_ taste like?

She could only answer one of those questions. 

James was still fisting furiously as M raised her cream covered finger to her lips and licked the tiniest amount from the end. James groaned. It wasn’t so bad, tangy, she thought, but James got off on it massively.

She reached over and hung the finger in front of his lips. It lasted barely a moment before he sucked on her whole finger and groaned into it as his release hit. It spurted all over his shirt but he didn’t seem to care, he just kept sucking and grinding against his hand until at last, it was over. 

“Thank you, 007,” she sighed breathlessly as she zipped up her trousers. “As promised, your pass mark will be 40% on every test.”

“How did I do on this one?” he asked, mopping up what he could from his shirt.

“Not bad,” she replied curtly. It wouldn’t be good to massage his ego any more than it had been already. “I look forward to debriefing you fully when all of your marks come back.”

James buttoned up his jacket to cover up the mess he’d made and headed towards her door.

He muttered, “I bet you do.”


End file.
